My Wish
by Celsie
Summary: They’ve defeated Naraku and completed the Shikon no tama. Now Kagome has to make a choice, but when she’s locked into her own time with the Shikon no tama and one wish, will her friends ever forgive her for her decision?
1. Choices

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, (sob) but I will preserve and use them for entertainment.

(Please do not sue me for using the characters, cause well….I'd lose. )

My Wish 

Chapter 1: Choices

"Kagome?" a voice interrupted her train of thought.

Kagome turned to face her best friend, "Sango, what's wrong?" Kagome asked her hand clutching the complete Shikon no tama to her chest.

Sango's eyes hovered over the jewel for a moment and then she met Kagome's gaze. "Have you decided what you're going to do now that your quest is over?"

"My decision about the jewel or where I'm going after this?" Kagome asked trying to postpone the discussion as long as possible.

"Both actually." Sango answered.

Kagome turned back to the stream and sighed, "No, I don't know anything yet." Sango stood there for a few seconds and then walked away. Kagome watched her go and laid her head in her hands and cried.

Inuyasha watched Sango walking through the trees and wondered why Kagome wasn't with her. "Where's Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"She's having a little alone time." Sango replied. She sat next to Kirara and sighed. "She has to make a decision, but it's so difficult for her."

"Kagome's not leaving is she?" Shippou asked.

"We don't know." Miroku answered.

"She won't leave." Inuyasha growled.

"How can you be so sure?" Miroku asked the hanyou.

Inuyasha growled and his eyes flashed, "She just won't!" Miroku's eyes widened but he wisely shut his mouth.

An hour or so later Kagome came back from the stream and sat down next to Sango. "I'm going home for a while." She finally announced.

"Why?" Sango asked quickly.

"I'll come back I just need to talk with my mother for a while." Kagome answered.

Shippou climbed on to her shoulder and hugged her, "I don't want you to go!" he wailed.

Inuyasha clutched his ears and growled in annoyance, "Shut up you brat!" Shippou stuck his tongue out at him and hid behind Kagome when Inuyasha decided to pummel him.

"If you feel you must then there is nothing we can do to stop you but please promise you'll come back." Miroku said trying to ease Kagome's mind.

Inuyasha jumped into a tree and glared at Miroku through the branches, he would find a way to stop her, he was sure of it.

The next morning Kagome packed her book bag and said her goodbyes to everyone. Then she went to the bone eaters well in Inuyasha's forest. Inuyasha was already there, waiting for her.

"Your not going." He said firmly.

"Inuyasha I'll be back. I just want to see my family." Kagome said as she prepared to jump into the well. Inuyasha stood in front of her,

"Your NOT going." He said again.

She tried to shove past him but he grabbed her shoulders and shoved her against a tree. He began kissing her so hard she was sure her mouth would be bruised. His claws were digging into her arms and she cried out in pain as the copper tang of blood filled her nose.

When she cried out he loosed his grip for a fraction of a second and Kagome saw her chance she shoved him away and yelled, "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" her face was red and she was yelling.

Inuyasha was in a hole at least ten feet deep, he made a motion to jump out and just as he came over the edge of the hole Kagome yelled sit again and he came crashing down.

Sango and the rest of her friends burst into the clearing and stopped short shocked at the scene in front of them. Suddenly Sango caught sight of something, "Kagome look out, behind you."

**(Celsie) I knew that eventually you all were going to want some pairing in this story so I've decided to leave it up to my reviewers on who's paired with who. List your favorite pairs in your review and whatever pair's come up the most will be the one's put into the story. Enjoy!**


	2. A Hidden Agenda

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, (sob) but I will preserve and use them for entertainment.

(Please do not sue me for using the characters; cause well….I'd lose. )

**Toxiclollipop: Thanks so much! I agree Inuyasha can be pretty mean sometimes. As for the pairing between Kagome and Inuyasha I don't know it depends on how many responses I get and how many people want that pairing, but we'll see.**

**JediK1: Thanks for the tip, I'll remember that. Inuyasha and Kagome, Miroku and Sango. Hmm interesting, let's see where it goes.**

**Ice Miko: Thanks that means a lot to me! Please enjoy the next chapter!**

**Simonkal of Inyu: Umm thanks, I appreciate that. I don't know about Sesshomaru and Rin, I mean they are like family. Sesshomaru kind of treats her like a daughter don't you think? I wasn't thinking about putting Kouga in this story but that's a definite possibility, and Naraku is 'dead' remember? (lol) Let's see how the story goes and if Naraku somehow comes back maybe I'll give him a relationship**

My Wish 

Chapter 2: A Hidden Agenda

Kagome turned around and came face to face with her own image. "Kikyo!" Kagome turned to run but the dead miko grabbed her by the neck and lifted her into the air.

"Inuyasha do something!" Miroku yelled from the other side of the hole from Kagome.

"Do it!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped out of the hole his eyes blazing. "Take her body!"

"What?" Sango screamed.

The dead miko flashed a cruel bone-chilling smile at the demon exterminator. "Inuyasha and I are going to be together forever. Once I inhabit this bitch's body I'll use the jewel to make us both immortal. Then you will all die!"

"Inuyasha you mutt! What do you think you're doing?" Shippou screamed from his perch on Kirara's back.

"Shut up you little shit!" Inuyasha yelled back as he walked over to Kikyo's side.

"In..yu.asha..ple..se..do..n't." Kagome pleaded as her eyes filled with tears and her face began changing colors.

"You're going to kill her!" Sango yelled watching her friend struggle for air. "Please let her go!" she cried.

Kagome's eyes widened, "No, Inuyasha you can't do this! I thought…I thought we were…that you…" she cried obviously at a loss for anyway to describe her feelings.

Inuyasha walked up and shoved his face directly in front of Kagome's, "Don't worry bitch, you're the same person. It won't hurt a bit."

Kagome's eyes blazed and then rolled back into her head and a huge explosion of light sent her flying from Kikyo's hands.

After the light had faded she stood up choking and gasping for air. Her friends ran to her side and surrounded her.

"Inuyasha what do you think you're doing, and how dare you compare me to that… abomination, let alone say we're the same person!" Kagome asked her voice strangled and harsh.

"Your just a reincarnation to me wench!" Inuyasha said arrogantly.

"Hanyou what has come over you?" Miroku asked moving to stand in front of Kagome.

"Enough of this ridiculous chatter. Inuyasha grab her so I can inhabit her body." Kikyo demanded glaring at the girl in front of her.

Inuyasha made a grab for her but just before his hand connected with her neck Sango shoved her out of the way and was grabbed instead.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled as the demon exterminator was thrown into the tree that once held Inuyasha captive. Sango struggled to her feet and cried out when she saw the blood pouring from her arm.

When she had been thrown into the tree a broken branch had cut through her arm leaving a long gash all the way down her arm.

Kikyo sent her soul stealers at Kagome but just as they reached her she tried to jump backwards but just as she did the soul stealers hit her and a huge explosion of light threw her into the well.

**(Celsie) I knew that eventually you all were going to want some pairing in this story so I've decided to leave it up to my reviewers on who's paired with who. List your favorite pairs in your review and whatever pair's come up the most will be the one's put into the story. I'll work on the next chapter tomorrow maybe. My goal is to write a new chapter everyday, but as you can probably imagine, that might become difficult and the story could become lame if I lose inspiration. But never fear fair readers, I will try my very best to feed your appetite!**


	3. The Bone Eater's Well

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, (sob) but I will preserve and use them for entertainment.

(Please do not sue me for using the characters; cause well….I'd lose. )

**Toxiclollipop: Well let's see how it goes, but I still agree he can be a royal prick sometimes. But read the next chapter and see what cha think. Thanks again!**

UnknownoO: Well here's your update 

**KissKagome13: I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure anyone would but all of my wonderful reviewers blew that thought right out of my mind.**

**THANKS EVERYBODY. YA'LL ARE GREAT!**

My Wish 

Chapter 3 The Bone Eater's Well

(Five Hundred Years in the Past)

Shippou's eyes widened in shock and dismay as Kikyo's soul stealers hit the well, causing it to explode and cave in.

"Kagome!" he screamed.

He collapsed beside the remains of his only connection to Kagome.

"What have you done Inuyasha?" Miroku yelled still trying not to believe his friend had truly become this evil.

Kikyo's eyes were blood red and she was emanating a terrifying aura. Suddenly Inuyasha's head snapped up and his body began convulsing.

Sango made her way to Miroku's side and they watched as Inuyasha fell to his hands and knees still convulsing, Kikyo's eyes widened when she saw Inuyasha on the ground but then something about it caused her to laugh.

"It's about time." She whispered.

Kirara knelt down beside Shippou and let him climb onto her back. Then she ran to Miroku's side, and the four of them watched in utter confusion as Inuyasha threw himself about as if he was having a fit and just as suddenly as it had started it stopped.

He made a gagging sound and collapsed. They gasped as a black cloud drifted up from his body. It began shifting and moving until it became the face of someone they never wanted to see again.

(Five Hundred Years in the Future)

"KAGOME!" a voice screamed from somewhere above her.

"Shippou?" she muttered trying to open her eyes.

"Mom! Quick it's Kagome. She's hurt!" the voice yelled again.

Mom? I'm hurt? Kagome thought struggling to remember what had happened. Kagome tried to stand and looked up into her brother's eyes.

Suddenly the well began to shake and Kagome's eyes widened, she reached up and grabbed the edge of the well and struggled to pull herself up.

She sighed as she escaped the well just before it collapsed. She sat for a moment just happy she had made it out when her eyes flew open. If the well had caved in that meant…she was cut off from the past!

(Five Hundred Years in the Past)

"NO!" Miroku whispered as he stared into the swirling mass of smoke that had formed the last face he thought he'd ever see again.

"Hello dear friends." A haggard cruel voice whispered. Sango's eyes widened, it sounded like it was coming from everywhere.

"Naraku, but that's not possible! Kagome killed you!" Sango yelled.

"That weak little bitch? Kill me? I think not, but I have killed her." His voice whispered again.

"How could you have survived?" Miroku asked shocked.

"She purified my body but my soul was to powerful for her ridiculous magic. No matter I'll just find a stronger body and destroy you all." Naraku said as his smoky face turned and disappeared followed by Kikyo.

Miroku watched them go and then turned back to his friends, he felt that surely everything was lost now. He wrapped Sango's arm and placed Shippou on Kirara's back.

He turned and watched as Inuyasha finally awoke from his faint and struggled to rise. "Inuyasha is that…you this time?" Miroku asked shielding Sango and the demons in case he went psycho on them.

"What are you talking about you dumb monk?" Inuyasha said squinting at him.

"Yep that's him." Miroku said in an affectionate tone.

"Who cares?" Shippou yelled. He jumped off Kirara's back and charged Inuyasha but the half-demon grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him into the air.

"Let me down you filthy mutt! I'm going to kill you!" Shippou yelled tears running down his face.

"Shippou don't." Miroku said as he tried to gently pry the kitsune from the hanyou.

"I think we should kill him." Sango said her eyes wide with fury.

"What are you talking about woman?" Inuyasha growled tossing the kitsune aside.

"You filthy half breed bastard! You killed Kagome!" Sango screamed.

(Celsie) hey everyone just a little hi from me to you. I've been working really hard on my stories lately and you may have noticed I have six other storied that I'm working on so don't give up on me if it take a while to get and update at any time. Still LOVE YA!


	4. Revelations and Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, (sob) but I will preserve and use them for entertainment.

(Please do not sue me for using the characters; cause well….I'd lose. )

**Toxiclollipop: Yep possessed, and here's your update!**

**KissKagome13: Here's the next update. Have a wonderful day!**

**THANKS EVERYBODY. YA'LL ARE GREAT!**

My Wish 

Chapter 4 Revelations and Pain

Kagome sat staring at the remains of the well and felt her heart sink to the bottom of her chest. She wanted to scream and throw things but she just didn't have the strength.

She lay down on the grass and closed her eyes. She couldn't cry, she couldn't speak, she couldn't do anything. She was completely numb.

She felt her mother kneel down beside her but she couldn't look at her, she just wanted to die. First Inuyasha's betrayal and now she's cut off from the rest of her friends forever.

She'd never see them again. They'd die before she'd ever see them again.

"Come on, Kagome, let's get you into the house and cleaned up." Yoko said as she helped her daughter to her feet. Kagome stood and followed her mother into the house.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Souta asked eyeing his sister.

"Souta go and sit with grandpa." Yoko urged. Souta made a pouting face at his mother but when he saw she wasn't going to back down he turned and stomped away.

After Kagome had bathed her mother took her to her room and sat beside her on the bed.

Yoko's eyes caught sight of the Shikon no tama and smiled, "How pretty, where did you find it?" Yoko asked.

Kagome's eyes widened, "The Shikon jewel!"

Yoko rolled in around in her hands. "So this is what you were looking for in the past?"

Kagome nodded never taking her eyes off the jewel.

"Mom I'm feeling better but I'd like to be alone for a while. So I'll see you later okay?" Kagome said suddenly as she took the jewel from her mother and practically shoved her out of her room. She raised the jewel to the light and whispered, "I wish….

(Five Hundred Years in the Past)

"WHAT! Have you lost your mind? This isn't funny where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked seriously thinking about ripping Sango some new vocal cords.

"Sango, please calm down! He obviously has no memory of anything." Miroku said calmly trying to reason with the grieving woman.

"He deserves to die!" Shippou yelled crying from his perch on Sango's shoulder.

Miroku turned to Inuyasha, "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Destroying Naraku…which was no where around here." Inuyasha said suddenly looking around in alarm. Miroku moved in front of his line of sight to prevent him from seeing the well.

"You were possessed by Naraku, we didn't kill him, only his body." He said sadly.

"What how could we have only killed his body? When your body dies doesn't that mean your…you know dead too?" Inuyasha said obviously thinking the monk was out of his mind along with Sango.

"Naraku, and Kikyo used you to trap Kagome in the well and then it collapsed and he said he killed her." Shippou said tears streaming down his face.

Suddenly a white fog began to appear around them, "What's happening?" Miroku yelled.

"I don't know!" Sango yelled.

"I'm sleepy." Shippou muttered as he fell off of Sango's shoulder and landed asleep on the grass.

"Shippou!" Sango cried she knelt down and was completely covered in the mist.

"SANGO!" Miroku yelled.

Suddenly they heard her voice, "Uh oh."

He heard a thud and turned to find Inuyasha had fallen to the spell as well he struggled to stay awake but he wasn't strong enough and he hit the grass with a loud thud and was out like a light.

(Celsie) I know you all wanted longer chapters but this just seemed like a cruel place to stop…so I stopped. lol I'm trying to keep up with all of my stories so it may become a little dull. If it does let me know! Oh and in case you didn't understand or got confused, Inuyasha has NOT seen the remains of the well yet. Don't you love the way I ended Kagome's part? I did!  Love Ya still.

**Important Names & Other Stuff**

Yoko: means 'sun child' in Japanese, and is the name I gave Kagome's mother.


	5. Singled Out

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, (sob) but I will preserve and use them for entertainment.

(Please do not sue me for using the characters; cause well….I'd lose. )

**Toxiclollipop: I'm glad, and yeah that was one really mean cliffy but here's the answer!**

**KissKagome13: Muahahahahahaha! Okay sorry I know I need to work on my evil laugh but while I'm practicing read the next chapter!**

**FYI IY is mine: WOW! Okay I updated!**

**THANKS EVERYBODY. YA'LL ARE GREAT!**

My Wish 

Chapter 5 Singled Out

(Five Hundred Years in the Future)

"I wish that I could see my friends again!" Kagome whispered her voice soft and feverish.

She watched as the jewel flashed in the light and suddenly it began emanating a white fog.

She gasped and dropped the jewel, it rolled up under her bed as she tried to get away from the fog but it quickly enveloped her entire room.

"So sleepy." She muttered as she slipped to her hands and knees and then she lay down on the floor and passed out.

Yoko heard a soft thump that came from Kagome's room and she climbed the stairs and gasped. There was white fog seeping out from underneath Kagome's bedroom door.

She opened the door waving her hand in front of her face trying to keep from breathing in the fog before she knew what it was.

"Kagome!' she yelled. "Kagome where are you."

Yoko was becoming alarmed she couldn't see three inches in front of her face. Suddenly she heard her daughter's voice coming from over by the window.

"I'm right here mom."

Yoko gasped as a tall shadow appeared in front of the window, and it wasn't her daughter's shadow. "KAGOME!"

(Five Hundred Years in the Past)

Miroku moaned and turned over, he felt like someone had set a bag of wet sand on him and he couldn't seem to stand up.

"Sango?" he mumbled trying to figure out what had happened. He struggled to push himself up off the ground.

He glanced around and froze; he was in the middle of a circle of what looked like demons.

"Miroku?" the creature on his left asked.

He turned suspicious. "How do you know my name demon?"

"DEMON? Have you seen yourself?" the demon cried, glaring furiously at him.

"Who are you?" Miroku asked again as he saw the other demons beginning to stir.

"It's me Sango." She said.

"What happened to you guys?" Shippou asked staring up at them from the ground. His gaze passed over him and landed on Inuyasha who was slowly standing up, his eyes were glued to his hand and he kept turning them over in amazement.

"I'm a full fledged demon." He whispered not believing it.

Miroku looked at Sango in shock, "The mist, it made us all demons!"

"Some of us didn't need the mist." A cold hard voice said from the trees.

The group turned and faced an opening in the trees as Sesshomaru entered the clearing followed by a small, very young female demon with long fiery red hair that hung to her waist, she was obviously one of low birth because she had no markings as sign of her lineage like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha did.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said his eyes had a strange glazed over look to them.

"I want to know how this happened and I want to know now." He demanded.

"Who's that?" Miroku asked gazing at the little girl demon.

"It's Rin." Sango whispered.

"The mist turned Rin into a demon too?" Shippou asked.

"Apparently." Miroku answered.

"Did it turn everyone into demons?" Sango asked.

"Maybe." Miroku whispered.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked more full of himself now that he's full demon.

"I want to know who caused the white fog to blanket the world, and why it turned only you three and Rin into demons."

"Wait a minute, only us and Rin?" Miroku piped up.

Sesshomaru glared obviously angered that he would even think of speaking to him. "Yes."

Sango and Miroku glanced at one another. "Kagome?"

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked his eyes narrowing.

"Kagome's dead, remember?" Inuyasha said, unusually calm and collected.

"You say that like you don't care! Like it's just another day!" Sango yelled her eyes flashing.

"I'm a demon. I have no emotions." Inuyasha said his eyes remaining emotionless.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at this, No emotions hmm?

Sango's jaw dropped, "You worthless, self center, pathetic, stupid, evil little half-breed MUTT!" her voice had raised to a scream and she suddenly realized she couldn't do that because everyone including herself were covering their ears and wincing in pain.

"Sorry." She said quietly.

"Yes well, now tell me who did this!" Sesshomaru said again watching the female demon for any signs of another screaming fit.

"We don't know." Miroku answered eyeing Sango.

"We'd better find out though because there was a reason we were singled out, and if it has anything to do with Naraku we are going to be in serious trouble." Miroku said gazing around him at his friends who were all now demon.

"What has happened to us?" Sango whispered like it had suddenly dawned on her she was a demon.

(Celsie) Yes it's true they are all demons. If you think the story is losing it's touch please PLEASE let me know. It's really important to me to know what you think of the plot and the way the stories heading so far. WELL I STILL LOVE YA ALL! So have a nice day!


	6. What Have We Become?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, (sob) but I will preserve and use them for entertainment.

(Please do not sue me for using the characters; cause well….I'd lose. )

**Toxiclollipop: Okay I'm sorry for the mean little cliffy's but they build so much suspense! lol here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

**KissKagome13: Still working on my laugh but for starters here's an update!**

**FYI IY is mine: Here you go!**

**THANKS EVERYBODY. YA'LL ARE GREAT!**

My Wish 

Chapter 6 What Have We Become?

(Five Hundred Years in the Future)

"KAGOME!" Yoko screamed as the shadow in front of the window advanced towards her.

"Mom stop screaming, I'm fine!" Kagome demanded clutching her ears.

"Kagome?" Yoko whispered watching the shadow become a tall silver haired woman with bright purple eyes.

"What?" Kagome said her eyes widening.

"You…your…different." Yoko whispered again.

"Mom what has happened to me?" Kagome asked her voice shrill.

"I don't know." Yoko answered her eyes widening and then she collapsed unconscious.

"MOM!" Kagome yelled.

Moments later Souta and her grandfather Taro entered the room and stopped short just inside the door.

"DEMON!' Souta yelled.

"Yoko!" Taro gasped.

"Souta, it's me!" Kagome cried backing away from her brother.

"Yoko, are you all right?" Taro asked helping her to her feet.

"Yes." Yoko said weakly. Kagome watched them as they stood by the door and stared at her. Kagome turned to her vanity and sat down in front of it.

"OH MY GOD!" Kagome screamed.

(Five Hundred Years in the Past)

"What have we become?" Miroku asked Kaede, as he turned to gaze at Rin and Sango.

After Rin and Sesshomaru had showed up the group had decided to see if Kaede knew what the three had become. The mist had done nothing to Shippou or Sesshomaru or any of the other millions of people who hadn't changed at all.

Inuyasha had become a full-fledged demon, and Rin, Sango and Miroku had become some form of a demon that neither Sesshomaru nor Inuyasha had ever seen before.

Sango still had her thick black hair but it had gotten a lot longer and her eyes had become solid white. Miroku's hair was a brilliant shade of blonde and his eyes were tinted a blood red. Rin had long red hair with silver eyes.

"I've never seen anything like you three before. I don't know what you are." Kaede said her eyes gazing over them.

"We have to figure out how this happened, why it happened and who caused it. Because if this is some kind of plan cooked up by Naraku, we may be in trouble." Miroku said gazing at his hands, which were decorated with sharp claws.

"WHAT?" Kaede gasped.

"Naraku is still alive." Sango whispered.

"Kagome is gone and Naraku is back?" Kaede said her face deathly pale.

"Yes." Shippou answered as he played with Kirara on the floor.

Suddenly Sango collapsed, her eyes rolled back into her head and she lay on the floor shaking.

"Sango!" Miroku gasped her knelt beside her and tried to hold her still but she kept shaking. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity she stopped shaking and slowly opened her eyes.

"MIROKU!" Sango yelled harshly when she came to with his arms and legs around her holding her down.

"Sorry." He said standing up and then turning to help her to her feet but she brushed him off and got up on her own.

"Sesshomaru do you know any demons who can see things? Or possibly make other people see things?" Sango asked in a strangely tight voice.

"What kinds of things?" he asked his eyes narrowing.

"Visions, feelings, voices." Sango answered her eyes glazed as though she was remembering something.

"What did you see?" Sesshomaru demanded.

(Five Hundred Years in the Future)

Kagome gazed into her face in disbelieve. Her eyes were like crystals; they glittered and had the same hardness to them. Her hair was long and a pale silvery color.

It practically shimmered when she moved. In the center of her forehead a strange symbol was glowing. She touched it and it disappeared.

"What has happened? Am I…a demon?" Kagome whispered touching her face.

Her eyes followed her hand, which had become soft and pale. She slowly turned to her family and just stared at them, she had no idea what she was and it was obvious by the way they were looking at her that they didn't either.

(Five Hundred Years in the Past)

"So your saying that Kagome is still alive somewhere, in her world?" Inuyasha asked as he gazed at Sango in confusion.

"Yes, she's there and okay from what I could see, but then I heard Naraku's voice. He told me that yes she was still alive but she was trapped in her own time, and he would destroy the world as we know it before she was born and therefore prevent her from ever existing." Sango said her words rushing out of her mouth.

"In other words we have to stop Naraku or else he'll destroy the world and this time we have to do it with out Kagome's help." Miroku said summing it up for the rest of the group who all looked completely confused.

(Celsie) Yes it's true they are all demons. If you think the story is losing it's touch please PLEASE let me know. It's really important to me to know what you think of the plot and the way the stories heading so far. WELL I STILL LOVE YA ALL! So have a nice day!


	7. To Whom Do We Owe The Honor?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, (sob) but I will preserve and use them for entertainment.

(Please do not sue me for using the characters; cause well….I'd lose. )

**Toxiclollipop: Okay I'm sorry for the mean little cliffy's but they build so much suspense! lol here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

**KissKagome13: Still working on my laugh but for starters here's an update!**

**FYI IY is mine: Here you go!**

**SweetInuLover: I'm glad!**

**catherine: Read on!**

**alicia: Okay here you go!**

**THANKS EVERYBODY. YA'LL ARE GREAT!**

My Wish 

Chapter 7 To Whom Do We Owe The Honor?

(Five Hundred Years in the Past)

The group still looked confused but Miroku absolutely refused to explain it again. He knew what they had to do and that was all that really mattered to him.

Who cares if they didn't realize that unless they stopped Naraku he'd destroy the human race therefore murdering Kagome's ancestors and stopping her from ever existing.

They'd forget about her completely and probably each other. Who knows what might have been happening at this moment if Kagome had never come into their lives.

Maybe they'd all be dead; maybe Inuyasha would have become full demon on his own and went on a killing spree. Anything could have happened and the thought of his world changing from right underneath him was absolutely terrifying to him, and he for one was not going to allow it.

(Five Hundred Years in the Future)

Kagome laid on her bed and gazed at her hands. She had an overwhelming feeling of pure grief, but somewhere excitement and joy were flickering like two candles on a windy night.

She couldn't understand why the jewel had turned her into a demon. She had thought when she made the wish it might repair the well, or maybe even bring them all here.

She flipped over on to her stomach and placed her head on her hands. She wanted so desperately to see them again but she never wanted to become a demon.

And how, she thought, would her becoming a demon now help her to see her friends? It made no sense to her at all.

"I wish I could go back five hundred years." She said wistfully her eyes drifting shut as she slipped into a dream-like state.

(Fine Hundred Years in the Past)

"Are you sure about this Sesshomaru?" Sango asked sweeping her long black hair off my shoulder.

"Yes. If Naraku is capable of possessing others now, I'll aid you in your fight to defeat him. I refuse to be possessed like that foolish mutt." Sesshomaru said imperiously.

Sango looked up at him and fought to hide a grin…but it didn't work.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Sorry, just…never mind." Sango said dismissing the urge to tell him how much he was like Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her, then turned and walked away, leaving Sango polishing her boomerang.

"We have to figure out what we are and how to use this new twist to out advantage. I doubt Naraku knows that we're demons if Kagome turned us into them using the jewel." Miroku said as he sat around the fire in Kaede's hut.

He glanced up as Sesshomaru entered the room, followed by Sango a few moments later. He waited for them to settle themselves and then continued.

"We know Kagome is still alive but thanks to Naraku and Kikyo she's trapped in her own time. Which means we have to learn everything we can about our demonic powers and prepare to use them against him when the time comes." Miroku continued.

"So where do we begin?" Sango asked quietly from her corner of the room.

"We begin by teaching you the basics of demonic defense." Sesshomaru said.

"Demonic defense?" Sango asked.

"Yes, you'll learn to properly attack and defend in any number of ways. I suppose I'd be willing to teach you all." Sesshomaru said again, his offer sounding scary coming from him.

"That just leaves any powers we might have." Miroku told them.

"Well we know I have the ability…to see things." She said at lack of anything else to call it.

"So can we its called having eyes." A light female voice said from outside the hut.

(Five Hundred Years in the Future to Five Hundred Years in the Past) (Flashback)

Kagome felt wind playing across her face; lifting her hair and making it dance around her head. She shivered and turned over on to her side, she didn't remember opening a window.

After a few seconds she sat up and opened her eyes. She stared in front of her in shock and amazement. A huge purple cloud in the shape of a circle was hovering in front of her bed and suddenly it began sucking Kagome into the cloud, which had now become some kind of black hole thing.

She fought and struggled to hold on to something but the wind was too strong and she screamed as she lost her grip and was sucked away. Kagome screamed as she fell from the sky and landed in a heap on the ground.

She groaned with her face planted in the dirt. Kagome lifted her head up and stopped dead. She couldn't believe her eyes she was back!


	8. Suppressed Truths

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, (sob) but I will preserve and use them for entertainment.

(Please do not sue me for using the characters; cause well….I'd lose. )

Welcome to the first episode of Reviewer Response hosted by the cast of My Wish!

**toxiclollipop: Omg...Another awesome chapter...followed by those cliffys...You're right tho..They sure do hold up the suspence. Awesome! Update soon please!**

_Shippou's Answer: Of course it's another amazing chapter! How could it not be? I mean I am in it after all. _

See ya next time on Reviewer Response!

**THANKS EVERYBODY. YA'LL ARE GREAT!**

My Wish 

Chapter 8 Suppressed Truths

Everyone turned to meet the smiling face of a female demon of some power and lineage by the looks of her. Sango was the first to realize who it was, "No! Kagome? Is that really you?" she whispered her voice low and unbelieving.

Kagome nodded and was quickly enveloped in a hug by everyone except Kaede, Miroku, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Suddenly they stepped back and looked at Inuyasha, no one was sure how this was going to turn out.

"I have four words for you." Kagome said her eyes narrowing at Inuyasha menacingly. "Don't Get Possessed Again!" her claws flexing in anger.

"How did you know he was possessed?" Shippou asked from the floor where he was sitting.

"I could see it in his eyes just before I fell into the well." Kagome answered as she took a spot by the wall she leaned against it and the conversation took a drastic turn.

"Kagome not that I'm NOT happy to see you but why did you wish for us all to be demons in the first place? You never even gave us a choice, you made our choice for us and personally I didn't like it in the least!" Miroku said his voice raised and angry.

"Miroku I…" Kagome began.

"No I don't want any excuses! It was an incredibly selfish thing to do and I can't believe you would do it! Here I was thinking Inuyasha was bad in the self-centered area but your even worse!" Miroku continued.

Kagome tried to speak but was once again interrupted.

"Miroku don't be so hard on her! I don't like this anymore then you do and it was pretty selfish but maybe she wasn't thinking when she did it." Sango declared stepping in front of Miroku to try and keep the peace.

Kagome was speechless, they thought she was self-centered; they were calling her selfish and wouldn't even let her get a word in edge wise. Suddenly a loud crack was heard as Kaede slammed her wooden walking stick over Inuyasha's head and it splintered into three pieces.

"Inuyasha you owe me a new walking stick." She said in the dead silence of the room.

Inuyasha stood rubbing his head and staring at her like she was crazy. "Yeah I'll give it to you when I get my head replaced." He muttered angrily.

Kaede ignored him and stood in the center of the room. "Now all of you sit down and silence yourselves before you end up like Inuyasha!" she said her voice harsh.

The arguing group immediately shut up and sat down. Kagome finally gave up trying to speak, maybe when they were all a gazillion years older she would have the chance to tell them what had really happened but until then she would just have to deal with their insults.

Kaede stood gazing at them in contemplation. She had never seen such a thing, in a matter of hours they had all become demonic, and she wasn't even sure what kind of demon.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were dog demons but the rest were…well she wasn't sure. They looked almost human except for the eyes, claws, markings, and hair, but deep down she knew they were something much bigger then demons something far more terrifying and dangerous.

"You will all rest here tonight because tomorrow much must be done. Tomorrow you begin whatever the powers have in store for you." Kaede said as she left the room.

The demons looked at one another and left the hut. They would all be more comfortable on the ground in the outside air then wedged together on the ground of the small hut.

They chose separate places all more then two yards from the next except for Shippou who decided sleeping curled up next to Kagome was far more comfortable.


	9. Training Day Sango

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, (sob) but I will preserve and use them for entertainment.

(Please do not sue me for using the characters; cause well….I'd lose. )

Welcome to the first episode of Reviewer Response hosted by the cast of My Wish!

**wanda1994: **more chaps!

_**Sango's Reply: Here you go. Enjoy my pain and suffering.**_

**kagomemaster94: **God fic

How dare they call KAgome selfish why would she wish them as demons come on think about it!  
Mirku would have suspected that there was another side to this an Sango would have no doubt about it take Kagome's side...other than that I like this fic!

_**Kagome's Reply: No kidding! Here I was thinking they were my friends!**_

_**Miroku's Reply: Oh knock off the dramatics! It's all too confusing for any of us to really think straight!**_

**toxiclollipop:** Is sh gonna get to gate a say in! I mean..How rude! Great chap! Cool...Im in the first revewer response thing Thanks...Update soon please!

_**Kagome's Reply: Your right it IS very rude! (EVIL MARTIANS! I mean friends who have become demons…..yeah.)**_

**kj-kagome:** ok, I have had this story in my favorites for a while but never got around to reading it...and now I did. I read all eight chaters today...It started out great and took a BIG turn! I guess you have this planned. I was Lovin it till Right after Kagome made the wish and then they were surrounded my mist.. then it turned. Its still good and you are doing GREAT. I REALLY LIKE THE STORY, GREAT JOB and I will be waiting for the next chapter!  
KJ  
P.S. Please do a pairing with Kagome and InuYahsa in the story, I think that would juice it up for some.

_**Miroku's Reply: Thank you m'lady. Care to bear my children?**_

_**Sango's Reply: MIROKU! (Slaps Miroku soundly while apologizing for his behavior profusely.)**_

**Kuro Yasha:** i hate it when you make cliffy's!

_**Sesshomaru's Reply: Everyone does, but not to worry, there isn't a cliffy in this chapter. (And it's one of the chapters I like most)**_

**kisskagome13:** Very good. Another amazing chapter!It's upseting of how they won't let Kagome get a word in. LOVE the review thing. Very unique and very cute with Shippou's reply.

_**Shippou's Reply: I'm a natural cutie and no one can resist me. Fate just made me that way. (grins)**_

See ya next time on Reviewer Response!

**THANKS EVERYBODY. YA'LL ARE GREAT!**

My Wish 

Chapter 9 Training Day (Sango) 

Kagome stretched and squeaked when her foot hit something solid and it cursed at her. She sat up and came face to face with Inuyasha. She jumped up and backed away.

For some reason she felt very on edge around him. Inuyasha got up and gazed at her for half a second before turning away and yelling for everyone to get up.

Sesshomaru came out of the trees looking like he had been up for hours. Kagome eyed him in suspicion but shook it off as she gently shook Shippou awake.

"Hey little guy, come on time to get up."

Shippou opened one bleary eye and groans, "I'm still tired!"

"Oh well runt, get up!" Inuyasha hissed from his place in a tree. Kagome glared up at him but ignored it. Soon everyone was up and standing around unsure of what to do now.

Finally Sesshomaru spoke up, "it's time to begin." He declared as he stepped into the middle of the clearing they were in.

"Begin what exactly?" Kagome asked as she pulled her long hair up into a high ponytail but even with it up it reached the below the middle of her back.

"Your training. If you have any hopes of defeating Naraku you have to know and except what you are." Sesshomaru said haughtily. Sango rolled her pure white eyes and somehow Sesshomaru noticed.

"You first." He ordered pointing in her direction. Sango's eyes widened and Kagome couldn't help the creepy feeling she got whenever she saw her best friend's eyes.

Sango moved forward and stood in front of Sesshomaru unsure of what to do. Suddenly Sesshomaru threw a punch at her face and instinctively she ducked and grabbed his arm as it passed over her head. She kicked upwards and had it been anyone else the blow would have dislocated his shoulder.

Sesshomaru growled and turned around backwards and kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying into a tree. Kagome gasped as her friend hit the tree and cried out as she hit the dirt. Sango blinked a few times and stood up with a light smile on her face.

She closed her eyes and moved forward with her eyes still shut. Sesshomaru's mouth lifted just the tiniest bit in the corners and he moved forward he threw a punch at her stomach and she grabbed his fist before it connected with her stomach. She used his arm as leverage and kicked him in the chest and opened her eyes in satisfaction as

Sesshomaru flew through the air and landed in a heap. He stood up shaking his head slightly to clear his vision and nodded.

"Good, you used your powers to see what I was going to do before I did it. However that won't always work." He said and while he was speaking he sent a vicious kick into her side and watched as she fell over and clutched her side.

"Damn it!" Sango hissed harshly.

Sesshomaru just shook his head, "You became distracted by my voice."

"The hell I did! You couldn't distract me if your life depended on it!" Sango said harshly while stretching to get tightened feeling out of her side.

Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow and watched her. Sango closed her eyes and listened for the sounds of movement and suddenly she heard the wind echo as Sesshomaru's claws swiped at her face.

Before she realized she had done it she had ducked and rammed her clenched fists into his stomach. She heard the air escape his lungs from the attack but wasn't expecting the returned attack as Sesshomaru grabbed her shoulders and shoved his knee into her stomach and tossed her aside as she tried to regain the air that had fled her lungs.

"Stop thinking about hurting your opponent and hurt me!" Sesshomaru said amusement lacing his words. Sango growled angrily but got to her feet and stalked to a tree, which she leaned against and glared at Sesshomaru.


	10. Training Day Miroku

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, (sob) but I will preserve and use them for entertainment.

(Please do not sue me for using the characters; cause well….I'd lose. )

Welcome to the first episode of Reviewer Response hosted by the cast of My Wish!

toxiclollipop: _God...Thats a very evil cliffy...I really liked the chap! Ver good..The characters sound alot like the should! Update soon please!_

_Sesshomaru's Reply: Evil is such a…powerful word. _

SesshoMaru'sKitty: _update soon_

_Celsie's Reply: I would like to apologize for taking so long to update. I promise it will NEVER take this long again. Now please continue the show._

See ya next time on Reviewer Response!

**THANKS EVERYBODY. YA'LL ARE GREAT!**

My Wish 

Chapter 10 Training Day (Miroku)

Sesshomaru waited for a second before turning to the rest of the group. "You next." he ordered pointing to Miroku who suddenly looked very alarmed.

He stuttered slightly, "M…me?" Sesshomaru refused to reply instead he waited for Miroku to step forward. He did so and tried to mimic the stance Sesshomaru had taken when fighting Sango.

Almost immediately Sesshomaru was on him, a clawed fist connected with his face and he smelled the sharp tang of copper as blood slowly trickled from the gash on his face. He fell backwards and got to his feet his hand pressed over the wound.

Miroku stared angrily at the youkai and his red eyes began to glow. They glowed brighter and brighter until the ground just beneath Sesshomaru exploded into flames. He barely missed being burned as he jumped away.

"Control your emotions! They lead to mistakes!" he ordered giving a roundhouse kick to Miroku's side. Miroku rolled out of the way and smiled in satisfaction when Sesshomaru hit the tree he had been leaning on.

Sesshomaru looked very close to cursing but he bit it back and moved away from the tree. Miroku moved his hand from the gash on his face when it stopped bleeding and he charged the youkai his claws flexing and his eyes redder then usual.

Sesshomaru jumped over Miroku's head and sent him flying into the tree he had hit with his foot. Miroku stumbled and fell backwards after hitting the tree headfirst.

"Damn it!" he yelled angrily turning to him.

"Your fear disgusts me!" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"I don't fear you!" Miroku replied standing legs spread slightly and his claws spread wide and flexing. He charged his hands clearly aiming for Sesshomaru's right side when suddenly he jumped over Sesshomaru's attack and slammed his claws into his back.

Sesshomaru hissed as the claws entered his back but he moved forward and away from the demon. He looked like he was going to say something for a second but changed his mind and charged Miroku who looked overly unprepared for the attack.

Sesshomaru moved his left fist up and under Miroku's defense position and slammed him into an opposing tree were he fell tired to the ground growling angrily at the demon who had beaten him.

"I got you at least." he muttered getting up.

Sesshomaru snorted angrily, "You 'got' nothing human. You can not accept a partial victory."

Miroku ignored him and continued walking towards the others when Sesshomaru landed in front of him a new light in his eyes.

"You cannot win against me no matter what you do. Human, demon, god it does not matter. You will always be weak and pathetic." Sesshomaru said looking down at him.

Miroku took a deep breath to calm him self when suddenly he felt the familiar tightening in his hand and his face became very pale. "My wind tunnel…it is still active." he whispered horror struck.

Everyone's eyes were on him as he slowly pulled the rosary beads from around his wrist and held his hand palm out towards a tree. The tree was uprooted and quickly vanished into his hand but he did not feel the familiar tugging and ripping of his soul as the tunnel became bigger.

In fear he quickly wrapped the rosary beads back around it and turned to see his companions stunned faces. "I thought…the when…but I guess since…I mean, we didn't really." Kagome was stuttering trying to get the words out and suddenly she just burst out crying.

"Your still going to DIE!" she cried falling to her knees and pounding her fist on the ground for a few seconds.

Miroku rushed over to her and took her hands in his, "No, no I don't think I am." he said reassuringly. "It didn't feel the same, it wasn't painful and I didn't feel it getting any bigger."

He helped Kagome to her feet and smiled slightly at them all. Sesshomaru had watched all of this in silence but as Miroku turned to him he spoke.

"Keep your wind tunnel hidden until there is a dire need for it." he ordered. If the truth were told he just didn't want to be sucked into oblivion, but he'd be damned before he would let them know that.

Miroku nodded and sat down next to Sango who was still glaring furiously at Sesshomaru. "Hey relax Sango. He's training us and we're new to this so naturally he'll beat us." he said thinking that it was just her ego that was wounded.

Sango whipped her blank white eyes around to look at him and he suppressed a shudder. She suddenly stopped and looked away, "My eyes…they scare you don't they?" she whispered getting to her feet. She looked at them all and her face fell, "I scare all of you." She hesitated for half a second before turning and running towards the stream.


End file.
